Muscle cramps, the involuntary and forceful contraction of muscles, are painful and can last for a prolonged period of time. During physical activities in hot weather conditions, cramps appear to occur more often. Such types of cramps are commonly referred to as heat cramps. Due to the pain and lack of movement of the affected limb, the physical activity is interrupted at least until the cramping stops. Even then, re-exerting the muscle may cause the cramping to reoccur. As such, muscle cramping can impact an athlete for a prolonged period of time. In the case of an athletic competition, its outcome can be adversely impacted due to withdrawal of or inability to perform by the affected athlete.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to reduce or avoid muscle cramps from occurring.